Лучший друг Холмса, и это не я
by ThePaduya
Summary: Уотсон узнает, что у Холмса уже был лучший друг. И этот самый друг приезжает однажды на Бейкер-стрит. Внешне Уотсон совершенно спокоен, но внутри...


**Лучший друг Холмса, и это не я**

Автор: Падуя

Жанр: ship

Рейтинг: PG

Персонажи: Шерлок Холмс, доктор Уотсон (POV), Виктор Тревор.

Во время завтрака миссис Хадсон принесла утреннюю почту. А точнее один-единственный конверт. Мой друг еще не прикоснулся к завтраку и сразу же взялся за письмо. Я чуть было не попросил миссис Хадсон, чтобы она взяла за привычку приносить корреспонденцию _после_ завтрака. Холмс же хотел было вскрыть конверт, но взгляд его задержался. Несколько мгновений он, не веря, глядел на конверт, а потом быстро разорвал его и вынул два сложенных, исписанных листка бумаги.

Глаза его сияли. Я молчаливо поглощал завтрак. Холмс же, увлеченный чтением, машинально отодвинул тарелку. Губы его подрагивали от сдерживаемой улыбки. Я наблюдал за детективом, но не проронил ни слова. Если он захочет, то сам все расскажет. Но, видимо, Холмс не был намерен делиться со мной содержанием письма, так взволновавшего его.

Шерлок Холмс вышел изо стола, так и не притронувшись к завтраку (я нахмурился), и отошел к окну. Там он еще раз перечитал письмо, дав наконец волю улыбкам. Затем он бросился к столу и, примостив чистый листок бумаги поверх привычного беспорядка, стал строчить.

Я закончил с завтраком и сел в свое кресло. Мне казалось, что, когда Холмс напишет письмо (а точнее говоря, ответ), то объяснит причину своей радости. А Шерлок Холмс был рад, без всякого сомнения. Наконец он поставил точку и, пробежав только что написанное глазами, запечатал конверт, написал адрес и вылетел из гостиной. Я лишь головой покачал. Что же его так обрадовало?

Следующие полтора часа Холмс никак не мог найти себе место. Он сел было почитать утренние газеты, но скоро нетерпеливо отшвырнул их в сторону. Подошел было к каминной полке, но никак не мог выбрать, какую сейчас курить трубку. Наконец детектив достал из футляра скрипку и, чтобы успокоиться, стал наигрывать какую-то веселую, нервную мелодию. Когда "концерт" был завершен, он наконец обратил на меня внимание, а точнее на мой безмолвный вопрос.

"Ах, Уотсон! - воскликнул он. - Прошу прощения, я совсем про вас забыл!"

Мне было не привыкать.

"Я получил письмо от человека, которого очень давно не видел, - объяснил Холмс, наконец устраиваясь в кресле. - Он приехал на недельку в Лондон и обещал зайти сегодня в пять часов".

Я был удивлен. Чтобы Холмс - такой сдержанный! - да так взволновался из-за приезда человека, которого он "очень давно не видел"? Что же это за человек такой?

"Это мой друг, мы вместе учились в колледже", - ответил на мои мысли Шерлок Холмс.

Это не объяснило его поведения. У меня самого было множество друзей, но даже я не стал бы так радоваться их приезду. А я был не в пример общительнее Холмса, у которого, как я знал, не было близких друзей.

"Мы с ним с колледжа не виделись", - уточнил Холмс.

"Тогда вечером я оставлю вас, вам будет, что обсудить", - сухо заметил я.

"Что вы, доктор. Вы нам нисколько не помешаете, - возразил Холмс. - Я хочу, чтобы вы остались. Я познакомлю вас с Тревором, он не будет против вашего присутствия, ручаюсь".

Но я прекрасно понимал, что Холмс говорит все это только из вежливости. Я знал, что буду мешать им, да и не хотелось мне быть третим лишним. Но я не стал спорить и, согласившись, ушел в свою комнату.

Весь день Шерлок Холмс просидел, как на иголках, что меня весьма удивляло. К двум часам он с головой ушел в химические опыты и не подавал признаков жизни, пока часы не пробили половину пятого. Я встал из кресла, в котором читал книгу, и двинулся к двери.

"Куда это вы, Уотсон?" - встревожился Холмс, бросив мимолетный взгляд на часы.

"Я собирался посидеть несколько часов в клубе", - ответил я, как можно, равнодушнее.

"Доктор, как можно. Я же сказал, что вы нам с Тревором не помешаете", - нахмурился Холмс.

"С Тревором? - делано удивился я. - Ах да, ваш друг! Разве скоро пять часов?.. И в самом деле. Нет, Холмс, я и забыл про вашего гостя. Право же, мой уход никак не связан с нашим утренним разговором".

"Ну раз так, не буду вам препятствовать", - успокоился Холмс.

Я уверен - в глубине души детектив почувствовал облегчение. Теперь он без помех сможет общаться со старым другом. Я надел пальто, шляпу и вышел на улицу. Мне удалось обмануть Холмса. На самом деле я не забывал про приезд этого Тревора. Весь день меня почему-то точило беспокойство.

Мне было неприятно, что Холмс так искренне радовался письму от друга по колледжу. Я в общем-то ничего не знал о прошлом детектива, да и Тревора он раньше никогда не упоминал. Наверное, они были большими друзьями, Холмс и Тревор.

"Что за глупости! - подумал я про себя сердито. - Мне нужно не переживать, а радоваться за Холмса". В последнюю неделю он совсем затосковал. Мы недавно приехали из Рейгета, куда я отвез Холмса отдыхать. Но детектив отдыхать не пожелал, а принялся за привычное дело - раскрывать преступление. Кончится все могло весьма трагически, нескоро я забуду его отчаянный крик о помощи, переходящий в хрип. И его распростертое на полу тело... Даже теперь у меня по спине пробежал холод, хотя на улице, несмотря на апрель, было тепло.

Ну а потом Холмс пожелал вернуться в Лондон. После той страшной истории наша квартира на Бейкер-стрит показалась мне оплотом безопасности и покоя. Но подъем настроения у моего друга скоро прошел, и он снова загрустил без дел. Я должен радоваться, что он с таким нетерпением ждет Тревора. Должен. Но меня продолжал точить изнутри червячок сомнений и беспокойств.

Весь вечер я провел в клубе. Там я немного отвлекся, поболтал с приятелями и даже немного поиграл в бильярд. Но потом мои мысли снова вернулись к Холмсу. И моя тревога наконец стала мне ясна.

Никогда еще я, мои поступки или слова не заставляли лицо Холмса светиться такой радостью. Я был единственным другом Холмса и, как мне казалось, близким ему человеком. Мы жили вместе уже пять лет, много повидали, а я еще много про него написал. Мне казалось, что мы с ним друзья. Но почему же Холмс со мной бывает так резок, так нетерпелив? Почему у нас с ним никогда не бывает полного согласия?

А может полное согласие и настоящая крепкая дружба у него была с Тревором? Наверное, этот загадочный Тревор понимал Холмса, куда лучше, чем я. Наверное, он немного владел дедуктивным методом, и детективу не приходилось ему все растолковывать, как мне. Наверное, в их отношениях была какая-то крупица, которой не хватало в нашей с ним дружбе...

И может быть Холмсу приходится поддерживать со мной дружеские отношения, потому что мы соседи? Соседи... И только?

Такие мысли раньше не приходили мне в голову. Но теперь их было не прогнать. Часы в клубе тянулись медленно, но вот часы пробили семь часов, восемь... А я все еще не решался вернуться домой, на Бейкер-стрит.

Девять часов. Я вышел из клуба в сумерки. "Может, Холмс и Тревор уже наговорились?" Окна гостиной мягко светились. Я дошел до дома пешком и немного постоял перед дверью. Наконец достал ключи и вошел в квартиру...

Наверху, в гостиной, вели оживленный разговор. Я поднялся по лестнице, и тут снизу меня окликнула миссис Хадсон.

"Вы будете ужинать, доктор? Мистер Холмс и его гость уже отужинали".

"Спасибо, я не хочу есть", - ответил я.

Я вошел в темный коридор. Повесил пальто и шляпу на вешалку. Из-за двери гостиной раздался смех Холмса. У меня возникло ощущение, что в этом доме я чужой. Как хорошо мы бы провели этот вечер, не будь Тревора. Тихий, молчаливый вечер... Я вздохнул и стал подниматься по лестнице на третий этаж.

Дверь распахнулась. На пороге возник мой друг.

"Уотсон, ну наконец-то!"

Позади него я разглядел человека, уютно устроившегося в кресле у горящего камина. Я перевел взгляд на Шерлока Холмса. Глаза его - я разглядел это даже в полумраке - весело блестели.

"Уотсон, вы сегодня так задержались! Что же вы, даже не зашли к нам? Неужели вы так устали, что не хотите познакомиться с Тревором?"

Холмс стоял теперь внизу лестницы.

"Холмс, я действительно очень устал и хочу спать", - ответил я, сжав перила, а сам подумал: "И очень мне нужен ваш Тревор!"

"Но Тревор так хотел с вами познакомиться!" - возразил Холмс.

С чего бы это другу Холмса хотеть со мной познакомиться!

"Уотсон... Тревор читал все ваши рассказы, - почти умоляюще произнес Холмс. - И, представьте себе, они ему даже понравились!"

Я ничего не мог поделать - улыбка тронула мои губы.

"Уотсон, я хочу, чтобы вы сейчас с нами".

Я вздохнул и спустился вниз, в уютную гостиную. Высокий мужчина с усами, улыбнувшись, поднялся ко мне навстречу.

"Тревор, это Джон Уотсон. Доктор, это Виктор Тревор", - познакомил нас Холмс.

Мы пожали друг другу руки. Так как Тревор сидел в моем кресле, я сел на диван. Холмс переводил взгляд то на меня, то на Виктора. Улыбался.

"Наконец-то я познакомился со знаменитым доктором Уотсоном, - серьезно сказал Тревор. - Читать ваши рассказы - такое удовольствие..."

"Что вы, не преувеличивайте", - скромно ответил я, а сам метнул взгляд на Холмса: "Ну что, слыхали?"

"Нет, в самом деле. Популярность Холмсу принесли именно ваши великолепные рассказы, доктор".

Кажется, Виктор Тревор говорил искренне. Кажется, он действительно приятный человек. Холмс забарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. Отношение к моим "рассказикам" у него было однозначное.

Тревор поспешил исправить положение.

"Но, конечно, не было бы никаких рассказов без изумительной дедукции Холмса!"

"Право же, Тревор, не стоит нас с Уотсоном расхваливать", - заметил Холмс немного сухо.

Беседа не клеилась. Я прекрасно понимал, что причина тому я сам. Тревор, видимо, не хотел исключать меня из разговора, но о чем нам говорить? У нас была лишь одна тема, хорошо знакомая обоим - Холмс.

"Не знаю, доктор, рассказывал ли вам Холмс, но именно мой покойный отец посоветовал ему стать детективом".

"В самом деле?" - я изумился.

Мне было неизвестно, с чего мой друг решил выбрать именно эту профессию.

"Да, именно так, - оживился Тревор, видя, что нашел наконец тему для разговора. - Я помню, Холмс в ту пору был у меня в гостях. Мы были тогда еще студентами. И вот Холмс попробовал применить свой метод на моем отце. И это ему удалось. Отец так удивился, так..." - Виктор вдруг замолчал.

На его лице словно набежала тень прошлого.

"Тревор... не надо, - мягко сказал Холмс. - Мы оба помним, что потом произошло. Если трудно, не надо".

Тревор поднял глаза и неожиданно улыбнулся.

"Поверить не могу, столько лет прошло... А все равно... - он объяснил мне. - Видите ли, доктор, мой отец через некоторое время скончался. И мне действительно трудно говорить об этом. Даже теперь".

Он помолчал и с силой продолжил:

"Просто я хотел рассказать, что еще в студенческие годы Холмс изумлял людей своими выводами. Думаю, что если бы не смерть моего отца, я бы не уехал из Англии... Как-то не было времени извиниться за то, что я так резко уехал, даже не попрощавшись. Смерть отца сильно подкосила меня тогда..."

"Ничего, Тревор, я понимаю, как тебе было плохо".

Как я сожалел, что не ушел к себе в спальню! Это все было только их - Холмса и Тревора. И в их воспоминаниях не было место мне. Признание Тревора было не для моих ушей... Мне не хотелось думать, что мое присутствие отягощает Холмса.

Старые друзья обменялись взглядами. Улыбнулись.

Виктор Тревор поднялся.

"Что ж, мне пора".

Мы встали тоже.

"Доктор Уотсон, я очень рад нашему знакомству".

Мы снова пожали друг другу руки.

"Холмс, передайте мою благодарность вашей квартирной хозяйке. Ужин был просто изумительный".

Тревор вышел в коридор, Холмс последовал за ним. Уже с лестницы донеслось:

"Я буду в Лондоне еще неделю, так что как-нибудь еще свидимся".

Я сел в свое кресло. Нет, я вовсе не собирался переживать. Просто все сразу стало ясно. Вот это настоящая дружба. Вот какой компаньон нужен Шерлоку Холмсу! Наверное, оба сейчас сожалеют, что судьба распорядилась разлучить их и навязала детективу в друзья такого вот человека, как я.

Я вспомнил слова Тревора: "Думаю, что если бы не смерть моего отца, я бы не уехал из Англии..." Если бы его отец не скончался, Холмс и Тревор действовали бы сейчас вместе. А где бы тогда был я?..

Холмса все не было. Провожать он Тревора, что ли, отправился?

Но нет, на лестнице вновь раздались быстрые шаги.

"Уотсон, вы действительно очень устали", - заметил Холмс, едва войдя в комнату.

"Да... мне нужно было сразу лечь в постель", - ответил я, сожалея, что не поступил так. Не было бы этого тягостного разговора.

Холмс устроился в кресле напротив меня.

"Доктор, вы чем-то расстроены, - сказал он, взглянув на мое лицо. - Что-то случилось?"

Несколько мгновений его взгляд общупывал меня, пытаясь методом дедукции установить причину моей подавленности. Не удалось.

"Уотсон, у вас какие-то неприятности?"

"Нет, Холмс, я просто устал..." - ответил я, мне вовсе не хотелось, чтобы детектив узнал о настоящей причине.

"Вы так долго были в клубе, - нахмурился Холмс. - Очень долго, - пауза. - Вы не хотели приходить домой? Я чем-то обидел вас ненароком?"

Я понял, что сейчас мой друг докопается до истины. А значит, нужно немедленно отговориться каким-нибудь пустяком.

"Нет, Холмс, вы здесь ни при чем. Я просто поспорил в клубе с одним своим знакомым, и этот спор немного вывел меня из колеи", - ответил я спокойно, не отводя глаз.

Тишина.

"Нет, Уотсон. Я, наверное, вас действительно чем-то огорчил... Ах, да, - на лбу его пролегла морщинка. - Утром я вас совсем не замечал. Я тогда только и думал, что о приезде Тревора... Вы, наверное, обиделись на меня?"

Скажи "Да". Скажи "Да"!

"Если честно, - я улыбнулся, - то это меня действительно огорчило. Но не в той мере, в какой вы думаете. Просто я был немного... обескуражен".

"Ох, Уотсон, - Холмс невесело рассмеялся. - Не умеете вы лгать. Вас глаза выдают. Дело ведь не в моем поведении... А в чем же, Уотсон?"

Я опустил голову. Мой друг видит меня насквозь. Так не лучше признаться сразу? Признаться и получить ответ.

Холмс продолжал испытующе глядеть на меня. Тут брови его дрогнули. Он подался вперед.

"Вы... из-за Тревора? Неужели вы огорчились из-за приезда моего старого приятеля?" - он не верил своим ушам.

Мне бы со смехом отмести это предположение, но я стал пристально смотреть в пламя камина.

"Уотсон, я же говорил, что вы нам никак не помешаете. Но вы сами предпочли уйти. Или не в этом дело?"

Холмсу почему-то нужно было узнать правду. Лучше бы он оставил меня в покое!

Я поднял голову.

"Да. Да, Холмс. Мне было неприятно мешать вам и Тревору. Вы все-таки старые друзья, а я ваш сосед. Вам двоим было о чем поговорить".

Тишина. Гораздо более долгая, чем мне хотелось. "Сосед". Кажется, я все-таки проговорился. Холмс вздохнул и произнес:

"Уотсон, признаюсь, я тоже не был с вами до конца откровенен. Вы верно поняли, что нам нужно было остаться вдвоем. Но для этого хватило бы и трех часов. Мы вспомнили наше знакомство... для меня оно прошло очень болезненно, - Холмс усмехнулся. - Мы поболтали о наших студенческих годах. Тревор рассказал о себе, я о себе... И ему в самом деле не терпелось познакомиться с вами. А вы все не приходили. Тревор даже задержался, хотя планировал уйти часов в восемь".

Я удивленно слушал Холмса.

"Вас, наверное, задело то, что мы что-то недоговаривали. Но Тревору было тяжело говорить о смерти своего отца".

"Я это понял".

"Как-нибудь я вам все-таки расскажу эту историю. Это ведь что-то вроде моего первого дела..."

И я вдруг решился задать свой вопрос. Это было немыслимо, но я сделал это.

"Вы бы хотели, чтобы Тревор был спутником в ваших расследованиях?" - напрямую спросил я.

Брови у Холмса взлетели вверх. Надо же, я сумел удивить его.

"Уотсон, да неужели же вы... Ох, доктор, что вы такое говорите! Тревор был моим единственным другом в колледже. Признаюсь, я скучал, когда он уехал. Но не более того. Я рад возможности поговорить с ним спустя столько лет. Но не более того".

Холмс понял, что я ему не очень-то верю.

"Я сам виноват, что вы сомневаетесь в нашей с вами... - он запнулся, - ...дружбе. Я бываю с вами довольно резок, - он не поднимал на меня глаза. - Мы иногда с вами ссоримся. И Тревор ни в коей мере не смог бы заменить собой вас, доктор, если вы об этом. И... ведь это вы же, Уотсон, были рядом со мной все это время".

Я понимал - Холмсу нелегко далось это признание. Я должен был что-то сказать, но нужные слова ускользали от меня.

Приоткрылась дверь. Мы оба подняли голову. Миссис Хадсон спасла нас от необходимости продолжать этот разговор. Зачем слова, раз и так все стало ясно?

"Доктор Уотсон, вы уверены, что не хотите ужинать?" - видимо, наша квартирная хозяйка не могла поверить, что я отказываюсь есть.

"Я уже не так уверен в этом", - признался я.

Холмс еле слышно пробормотал:

"Как же вы расстроили меня, Уотсон, своей глупой выдумкой... - и громче, для миссис Хадсон. - Миссис Хадсон, вам не составит труда приготовить ужин и на меня?"

"Во второй раз?" - с сомнением спросила миссис Хадсон.

Она не верила своим ушам, ведь у Холмса бывал такой плохой аппетит. Особенно в последнее время.

"Да, во второй раз", - подтвердил Холмс, на губах его играла улыбка.

Мы не знали, что Виктор Тревор в своем гостиничном номере тяжело вздыхает. Он был почему-то уверен, что Холмс не забыл о прежней дружбе и встретит его, будто и не было этих двенадцати лет. Но Тревор первый бросил Холмса, думая тогда только о себе и своей потере.

Мои же сомнения исчезли. В этот момент мы с Холмсом твердо верили, что больше ничего не встанет между нами и мы всегда будем жить здесь, на Бейкер-стрит, занимаясь расследованиями. Я не знал, что через год увижу в этой самой гостиной Мэри Морстен, полюблю ее и покину своего дорогого друга ради нее. Холмс не знал, что через несколько лет разыграет свою гибель в Рейхенбахском водопаде и покинет меня на бесконечные три года.

Мы оба предадим друг друга. Но переживем это и никогда не скажем вслух, что это были предательства. Но наша дружба крепка, и раны со временем исцелятся.

Сейчас в 1887 году мы этого не знали. В этот вечер мы были счастливы. И после ужина сидели до полуночи у горящего камина и негромко беседовали о разных пустяках. Лучше не знать будущего, чтобы наслаждаться настоящим.


End file.
